Shadows In The Moonlight
by kolirox
Summary: Eliza wakes every morning to the smell of lilies and the picture of the handsome man that haunts her dreams. Is it possible to believe so deeply in your dreams that they become reailty?
1. Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

He came to me every night, in my dreams. He was the focus of my peaceful night. He was someone lost, someone I would never find nor see. We stood in that field of summer flowers, the wind blowing my hair in a swaying motion and his eyes staring into my soul, every night. He was beautiful, curled black hair, topaz eyes, and he was always dressed in Victorian riding pants and boots, and a white slightly unbuttoned shirt. I didn't know his name, but I knew I loved him. He would caress my cheek, his fingers as gentle as the breeze and the world seemed motionless.

Who was this man that haunted my dreams, made me love him, and then disappeared with the morning light? How did you find a person you weren't sure existed? These were too many questions for me to answer at 7 am. I had a life I was a student and a hard working woman. I needed to focus on my goals, not on silly dreams. But try as I may he haunted me, followed me through my day, daring me to drift in and out of reality. If only I knew his name, or anything about him. Would I be able to move on if I knew who he was? Probably not. He was so much a part of dreams; he was slowly becoming my all that I thought was real.


	2. I Pray The Lord, My Soul To Keep

Hello all, sorry the first chapter was so short. It was just a bit to wet your appetite. The chapters in this story may be short due to my extremely busy schedule and my desire is to always give you something to read. Also I do not own Pride and Prejudice by the amazing Jane Austen nor do I own Camp Rock, it's characters or Kevin Jonas. Starbucks and any other major company are also on my "do not own list." Basically anything you may recognize in my story more than likely belongs to someone else. I did create Eliza, any songs that I may use will be mine. I do have copyrights on them, please do NOT take them.

KoLi

Eliza stood at the coffee bar at Starbucks creating espresso based happiness for the morning crowd. It was a part of her daily routine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, walk to work. She was slowly become familiar with many of the faces within the small coffee shop. The same people always came in and the drinks were always order, yet it never seized to surprise her at the amount of caffeine New Yorkers needed.

"I need a Carmel Macchiato two extra shots and upside down."

Eliza smiled and laughed inwardly, "_Why don't you just order crack. Goodness how does this man function with 6 shots of espresso in his system? I bet he pees a lot!"_ She wrote the drink order down and took it back to the bar to start making. When things began to slow down around 9 she daydreamed as she aimlessly wiped the counter. Her mind wandered to the man in her dreams, he was incredibly handsome. She found it hard to believe that he could really exist, could God really create a man like her imagined gentleman? After all he was a gentleman; her dreams were always G rated. And never could she recall a dream where they had kissed. It was always them in a large field of flowers and the wind blowing and he always had his hand upon her cheek and a look of adoration in his eyes. Eliza sighed as she thought about her mystery man. His curly brown hair and hazel eyes were stunning and the fact that he was taller than her 5'8 stature was wonderful. His smile and laugh were enduring and the way he gazed into her soul was almost scary. It made a blush rise to her cheeks as she thought about how good he looked in his tight riding pants.

"Eliza, if you keep wiping the same place you're bound to put a hole in the counter."

Eliza jumped at the sound of her name and blushed realizing she had been cleaning the same spot for nearly three minutes. It was silly that she could stand and daydream about a man who wasn't real. The fact that she had memorized his laugh and the dimple that appeared when he showed the slightest hint of a smile was ridiculous. He wasn't real and yet deep in her heart she prayed that he was. She longed for the fantasy that brought her personal Mr. Darcy and begged that somewhere in the world he breathed air and longed for her as well. _"God let my knight find me."_ Eliza chuckled at her insanity, it's not like He would walk through the door right now. She hastily glanced at the door but was met with disappointment when a group of college students were entering. _"Darn." _Eliza quickly got over her displeasure and put on her brightest smile as she welcomed the group. But deep down she still longed for her Mr. Darcy, the man who would only come in the night, tease her with whispered words of love and leave as the sun broke through into dawn.

So there is chapter two. A slight gaze into Eliza's life. I know it's short but I have dance tonight and I'd rather give you something than nothing. Review so I know that my call is not unanswered.

Peace Love & Jonas,

KoLi


	3. Love Is On Its Way

Hello to my only two fans, StarGirl.281 and ilovejoe15. You guys are absolutely amazing for reviewing. Especially StarGirl who's story is absolutely wonderful! Guys please spread the word about my story so I can get more reviews. This chapter is a dream. I don't own any Jonas songs. OMG if you saw the movie, How Freakin Hot Was Joe W/O A Shirt. I Screamed like an 11 Year Old Girl!!!!

KoLi

Eliza was standing in the same field as always. The summer sun was rising and a mist covered the ground around her ankles. As she wandered to a large oak tree she looked up to watch the sun envelop the sky with a thousand colors as it rose over the eastern sky. In the distance she a figure she knew well walking towards her. A slight chill ran through her body, was it the cold or Him? He walked up and took her hand, never speaking, and led her down a path overgrown for lack of use. They never spoke, they didn't need to. In her dream world words were worthless and only His actions mattered. The gentle way he caressed her hand and how he would lovingly stroke her cheek. He was the tenderest and most loving man she had ever met, sort of. You know when you dream and you want to speak but no matter how hard you try the words won't come out. Eliza felt that way at that very moment she opened her mouth, and practically screamed, but when he looked over at her with his dazzling smile and dimple he heard nothing. No words came flowing out and her questions remained unanswered. She would never know who he was, never hear his voice and at this realization her face fell and she stared at the ground in sorrow. He looked at her, frowned and lifted Eliza's chin so He could get a good look at her.

"Lonely, I believe that you will find me, and together we will truly see. Love is on its way." He kissed her forehead and held her tight.

Eliza sat up in her head breathless. He spoke, he sang. And it was beautiful. She reached across to her night stand and pulled out her notebook. She wrote down the words he sang and read over them. What did it mean? She sighed and collapsed into her pillows, things were getting crazy. She peaked out her blankets at the window; it was a rainy December day which meant it was going to be slow. Rain kept people inside or caused them to rush, few wanted to take time to buy coffee when the sky was falling. Even worse was she would have to drive to work, owning a car in New York only came in handy during poor weather, but the traffic would be insane. She took a shower and let her dark mahogany naturally curl. She put on a light amount of make-up and dark brown eyeliner to bring out the crystal blue color of her eyes. Leaving nearly 40 minutes early for work she jumped into her '99 Honda Civic and waited impatiently in Tuesday morning traffic.

Ok so there's the chapter. I hope y'all are getting excited! Please help me get more readers.


	4. Just A Note

Hey I had some mistakes on Chapter 3 so I fixed them and re-posted It so enjoy. Sorry. Oh and go see the Jonas Brothers 3D Movie Experience. Kevin and Joe are shirtless and sweaty. Its HOTT!!!!


	5. Everyday Mudane

So I randomly got a review from HaylerzCullen and remembered that I wrote this story. I apologize for not updating. College and work and intense this semester.

KoLi

"Dear God if I can just make it to work on time I promise not to fantasize about my dream man when making customers coffee. And I promise not to spit in the accountant's coffee that's always rude." The car in front of Eliza moved three feet and she instant regretted her promise. She hated that guy, but a promise is a promise. Eliza flipped the radio on desperate for the traffic report but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes glazed over and she forgot where she was. "Lonely I believe that you will find me And together we will truly see. Love is on its way." Instantly she was transported to the field and it was only when a car honked behind her that she realized she was gonna be late for work. She didn't even get to hear the rest of the song, she parked and jumped out and ran into the coffee shop to start her shift.

It was 9am and the morning rush had slowed down to almost nothing. It was at this point that Eliza found herself thinking about the song. It was on the radio this morning, she couldn't believe it. Maybe this guy really did exist; maybe she was a visionary or psychic. "More like psychotic." She scoffed. "I just imagined it, I was daydreaming in traffic." Eliza sighed and began to gaze out the window. New York was such a busy place and watching the thousands of people go by was a kind of hobby for her. A group of teenagers walked by, clearly tourist. She saw a lot of those; she almost wished she could be in awe of the city again. Living here for so long made it less magical. It was after that very thought that she saw. It was HIM, she watched in slow motion as he moved past the window. Her heart skipped a beat and rubbed her eyes, but it was him, she had seen him every night for months. He was dressed different but it was a good different, no a great different. If she thought he was handsome in his white shirt and riding pants, it didn't even compare to him in tight jeans and a leather jacket. She couldn't stop herself and next thing she knew she was jumping over the counter and running to the door. But it was too late; he got into a taxi and was gone. She stood half out the door and felt tears prick her eyes. She was being ridiculous. "Eliza, what are you doing?" Megan, her shift lead, asked. "Oh I thought I saw someone, he was, uh, I actually don't know. I apologize." She was going absolutely crazy, she needed sleep and she needed to find something else to dream about.

It's short but it's all I could come up with. Not writing for a while kinda killed my inspiration. I need to dream about a jonas or something so I can get the creative juices flowing.


	6. Loneliness and Sorrow

**So, big surprise Math class is the most boring thing in the world and it gave me a chance to gaze out the window and dream up the next chapter. Happy day for you all but might be a sad day for my grades. I don't know we'll see. Enjoy**

**KoLi**

Kevin sat in a taxi and stared out the window aimlessly. Thankfully he didn't have one of those drivers that required a life story as partial payment. He was headed back to his hotel and into his bed. He should be celebrating now, his song hit number one within hours of its release. However the manner in which he received the song had him on edge. He could see her now; the blue color of her eyes had him mesmerized and how they shone against her pale skin was almost too perfect. She haunted him, ever since his arrival in New York he dreamed of her. He didn't know who she was or even how he happened upon her, yet every night he found himself in a field of flowers sometime in the early morning walking towards her. Every night he watched her and every night he memorized more of her face. She probably wasn't even a real person just a creation of his mind trying to subdue his lonely heart. The life of a rock star was glamorous but it still left him with a desire for a real companion, sure he fans and they adored him, but the real love of a woman didn't compare to screaming twelve year olds. He looked up at the screen in Time Square just in time to see him and his brothers smiling faces, proclaiming their concert in a week. He should be celebrating his number one song, sold out tour, and many adoring fans, but as the joy came he saw her face again and he found himself frowning at the reflection in the window.

Eliza sat in the bathroom of Starbucks crying, "God I'm emotional." She looked up at her reflection and sighed, she looked awful. Her eyes were blood shot and her mascara had made her resemble Alice Cooper. She tried desperately to convince herself it wasn't him, but she couldn't. She knew his face even when it was being shielded by Aviator sun glasses. Every night for months she's seen him, she'd know anywhere and that bothered her. "I need to find a real man, one that breathes air and has a pulse and whatever else makes a person real." She kept telling her reflection this but it mocked her and told her that He was real; that He did breath air and that He had just walked by her and was gone. She should've been faster, she should've said something. But deep down she knew that tonight and every night until she found him she'd dream of him.

**That's all I have for tonight, sorry but its 10pm and work starts early. I'll start the next chapter later. I'm sure work will leave me bored and I'll be able to think about what's going to happen next. **


	7. Beautiful Stranger

I have just now realized that I have yet to express my sadness over not owning Kevin. However I find it extremely irritating that they require a disclaimer. Honestly if I owned these things the world would be a much different place. You all understand I don't own the things you recognize. And the things that you don't, well they are mine and my lyrics are copyrighted, no joke. I take my song writing and poetry very seriously. Enjoy

KoLi

Kevin reached his hotel bed in relative peace. His brothers noticed his strange behavior but decided to let him rest, he hadn't been sleeping well since their arrival in New York. Kevin removed his clothes and slide into the soft bed sheets and quickly fell asleep.

He was on stage playing his guitar staring out into the crowd. He was looking for something, someone, but he wasn't sure who. And yet he found himself walking along the stage searching every face for something familiar. He caught a glimpse of curly dark hair and power slid to the other side of the stage in mid guitar solo. Her blue eyes looked up at him with adoration and he finally knew what he had been looking for. It was her but then again it was always her. She was everything. He watched as she smiled at him and sang along to a new song. "I search and I find the world is not a wonderful place, without you. Beautiful stranger you could be the one. Oh enchanting mistress you might be the thing that keeps me sane. Yours is the only face I see tonight. Reveal yourself to me, beautiful stranger." He played the notes with expertise and as his brother Joe sang to the crowd he found himself getting lost in the eyes of his beautiful stranger.

He woke up and jumped out of bed covered in sweat and grabbed his guitar. He didn't know why he was having these dreams or who the girl was, but she inspired some incredible songs. He wrote and played with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time and it was then he remembered why he was doing this. He was made to give the world music; his purpose was only to share himself completely with the humanity. They journeyed with him as he searched for the captivating girl that haunted him and they felt the emotions he strummed on his guitar. He remembered how much he loved the process of writing with no pressure from producers or the label. It was like old times and for the first time days a smile spread across his face. He didn't know who she was but he knew that if he found her, he'd marry that girl. It sounded foolish but he was in love and even worse she was a figment of his imagination.

There was no rest for Eliza, since her arrival at home she found herself a complete and utter disaster. She had allowed her dream world to enter reality and it had cost half a day of pay. She was angry she got sent home, heartbroken that everyone had seen her tears and confused over her mental state. Was she losing her mind, did she need to seek professional help. Sure a shrink would be expensive but maybe she just needed someone to listen and help her work through her emotions. She clearly dreamed up this man because of a lack of real men in her life. That was it; her dreams weren't premonitions of a true love, but a sign of desperation. Better to be in love with a fantasy then with a real man. Real men let you down. They took your love, used it to the full extent and then found someone else to suck dry. This Man in her dreams was everything that a real man wasn't and that's why she loved him. She sat on her counter and released a heavy sigh, out flowed hours of despair and in came realization. She had built up, unknowingly, a perfect gentleman and no man she met in the real world would ever satisfy her. The recognition of her dilemma put her in the deepest state of depression. She would be lonely forever. She was a strong, independent woman and she would never lower her standards, she couldn't. She would have to walk the Earth alone and only find release in the land of fantasy. There would be no rest for Eliza tonight and no way that she would find her prince. She could not sleep knowing that she from this day forward was destined to be a spinster and a lonely cat lady. But then remembered she was allergic to cats and firmly decided that she would have to make do with some other unloving and selfish creature, like fish.

It's very late right now, but I can't rest and I find that the best things come from my exhaustion. Even though I have to be up in seven hours for work and even though I'm completely exhausted I couldn't keep myself from writing. I feel a very strong connection to this character and I realize that I am putting much of myself into this story, which is unusual. This story actually is based on a dream I had. You may find that I am working out my thoughts and feelings through my writing and I suppose that may benefit you all in the sense that it makes the story more realistic. I apologize for the venting about relationships as I recently realized many things about the one I got out of not too long ago. This story has all the sudden become personal and I hope that you begin to enjoy it even more as it continues. They will be more of Eliza questioning herself and her sanity, because real love stories take time and I want this to be a longer journey then I normally write. I apologize if it's repetitive.

KoLi


	8. Self Pity

Hey everyone who actually takes the time to read my story. Sorry I have been gone and not updating. School is killing me, I hate it with a passion and can't wait til it's over. My finger tips have no feeling anymore because I started playing guitar again and there might be spelling errors because of this. Lets all hope that spell check catches them all.

KoLi

Eliza was slightly bent over staring into a tank of brightly colored fish. It was the sad truth that was her future. She had decided that fish were going to be her choice of life time companion and watching them made her wish that she hadn't. The ones that came and met her at the glass had a good chance of going home with her today; the snobby ones that ignored her were going to spend another day in the tank. She laughed as she continued down the hall at how silly she was being, punishing fish for ignoring her, her life really was becoming a sad comedy. Maybe she would get a turtle, they were plenty cute. She walked out of the fish area and over towards some little green turtles. She was reading the information card and realized that not only were they more expensive but they were required to eat at least every day. Fish were survivors and she needed something that could live on its own for the two or three days she forgot about it. Fish were good, she wandered around the store and looked at the hamsters and guinea pigs and other creatures she was totally incapable of taking care of, and then she reached the tank with the happy fish she wanted to buy.

Kevin walked to Petco desperate to find something for his younger brother. Frankie was doing great but Kevin could tell that the hours on the road and the lack of friends was really taking its toil on the little guy. Frankie was pretty irresponsible and maybe a puppy wouldn't do so well on a tour bus. Birds were so obnoxious and Nick would kill him if Kevin got Frankie something that was louder than the eight year old. Kevin sighed as he looked at the animals that could potentially die if given to the youngest Lucas. Fish! That was the answer. Even Frankie couldn't kill a fish they were hard core survivors. With a smile on his face he rushed over to look in the tanks to find the perfect little guy to keep Frankie entertained.

Eliza stood looking at the fish when she felt someone bump her.

"Oh sorry miss I didn't see you there."

Eliza looked up and froze just as Kevin looked down to apologize. She was faced with the same gorgeous eyes that haunted her dreams. Her breathe caught in her throat as she tried to understand how he was here. They stood for an unimaginable amount of and finally Eliza was able to move. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, Kevin instinctively leaned his head into it. She began to stroke his cheek and then placed her other hand on the opposite side of his face and smashed his face up like a chubby bunny. She ran her fingers through his hair and promptly fainted.

Eliza awoke surrounded by people she didn't, her head was pounding and she was pretty sure someone was crying. Suddenly a pudgy face came within inches of hers.

"Are you ok miss?" Eliza rubbed her head and tried to sit up. But it made the pain so much worse so she settled for laying on the ground.

"Uh, I'm not sure. What happened?"

"You took a pretty hard fall. No one really saw why but a woman found you on the ground unconscious. She called an ambulance but they haven't gotten here yet."

"Oh, thank you. I think I'll be alright."

"I think you should have the EMT's look at you."

And that's how Eliza found herself having her vitals taken and her sanity questioned.

"Miss Do you know where you are?"

"Petco."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"September 9th, I believe."

"Well your vitals look good and you seem stable. Do you want to get looked over at the hospital?"

"Oh, no. I just have a bit of a headache. I'll give a call to my doctor later today and make an appointment."

"You may have a concussion so make sure you see your healthcare provider today."

The EMTs had her sign some papers and left. All ideas about fish were gone. She looked around trying to find Him. Did he leave; was he even there in the first place? She hadn't even been thinking about him and he showed up, out of nowhere. She felt a tear run down her cheek and before she knew it she was sobbing. She didn't have a concussion, she was just mentally unstable. Her face fell in her hands and she ran her fingers through her hair as she cried.

She probably looked pathetic sobbing on a curb, but at this moment she didn't care. Her hands trembled and her body shook as she let all her emotions flow from her. She was terrified she was losing her mind and upset that she couldn't control anything anymore. So as the world passed her by she allowed herself to wallow in self pity. The world be damned, she needed this moment of release.

So there it is. Ya I know I update pretty randomly. But oh Lord work and school are freakin killing. Next chapter will be up soon because I know what's to come next.

KoLi


	9. I Don't Believe We've Met

**SHHHH!!! I ditched Math class and I really wanted to write! So don't tell anyone!**

**KoLi**

Kevin sat in a coffee shop across from the Petco watching as the beautiful girl of his dreams cried herself into oblivion. He felt his heart being torn slowly with every tear drop. It bothered him immensely that he was watching her suffer. He took deep breaths as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

He had ran; he couldn't help it, they were people and a group of concerned citizens could easily turn into a mob of crazed fans. He had experienced it before and the EMT's didn't need another victim. She sighed as he remembered how she had caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. It was the most incredible feeling he had felt in a long time. It was the like the first time he had played a song all the way through. The warmth from her hand reminded him of Christmas and summer and everything good the world had to offer. Oh how he wished to stay with her in that moment. To be able to tell her how he dreamt of her every night, how her wrote every single song for her. How every word sang of her beautiful and every chord praised her. He stood up and walked towards the door but hesitated as his fingers touched the handle. He had dreamt of this girl every night but he didn't know her. She'd probably think he was crazy, or scream and make a scene because Kevin Lucas was talking to her. Was it worth the risk?

He decided it was. With a deep breath he pulled the door open and made his way across the street.

Eliza began to clean up her appearance; she wiped up the eyeliner that had without a doubt ran down her cheeks. She pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at herself, she had successfully cleaned up the makeup but she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were misty and she was sniffling. She put the mirror back into her case and looked up to see where she was. All the tears had left her a little disorientated. Or maybe it was a concussion, she wasn't sure at this time. Once again she found herself having trouble breathing. He was walking towards her. The wind blew his curls over his aviator sunglasses and the scarf that was fitted around his neck. He wore dark skinny jeans, a black jacket, and fingerless gloves. She began to look around to see if there were any people near her that he would be coming to see. But she seriously doubted he'd be interested in a hobo with a skimpy looking dog. He now stood before her, a hand outstretched, offering her help up. She placed her shaking cold hands into his larger warm gloved ones. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and felt her heart completely stop at the smile that moved gracefully across his face.

Kevin knew this was crazy, he knew he couldn't be in love with this girl. But god the way she looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes made his heart swell. He could feel love radiate from his chest and if he hadn't be able to control himself he would've been on one knee begging her to marry him. Oh would that be a wonderful article in tomorrow's gossip magazine. "Kevin Lucas of JONAS proposes to distraught stranger on New York street corner."

Instead he allowed a smile to spread from ear to ear. As he pulled her up he lost his words and only stared at her beautiful face as she stood before him. Finally he found something to say.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Kevin Lucas." He almost backed away but decided it was best to wait for her reaction before running. Eliza couldn't believe what was happening. She knew his name. She wanted to dance and sing and cry and scream for joy. She knew His name!!!!

"I'm Eliza, its pleasure to meet you." It was after she spoke an awkward began to grow. He wanted so badly to tell her everything but she'd think he was crazy.

Eliza tried so hard to keep herself from telling him about all her dreams and how she thought he was the one.

"I wanted to introduce myself, especially after what happened in Petco. Are you alright? You fell pretty hard." He noticed her hand was still in his. A small shiver ran down his spine.

Eliza smiled, "I'm great, now. Absolutely fantastic. I know this is going to sound silly but you're so familiar to me." Kevin felt his heartbeat quicken, she was a fan and she was going to cause a scene. Maybe this was too good to be true. Eliza took his silence as a bad sign, she had said too much.

"I'm sorry that probably sounded a bit, um, strange. It's just, well, never mind." She mentally slapped herself. She finds the man of her dreams and she was on the verge of sending him running. Kevin smiled, maybe she wasn't a fan. There were people who had no clue who he was, he had always found them to be so refreshing. He hated the awkwardness of meeting fans, he wasn't sure if introducing himself came off as arrogant or not.

"No, I understand, it's like we've met before. I hope I'm not being too forward but would you like to get lunch with me?" Kevin prayed that she would say yes. Eliza began to feel dizzy, this was happening. This was happening. Deep breaths.

"I, I would love to." Kevin tugged gently on her hand and began to lead her to his favorite restaurant. He was going on a date with the woman he had dreamt about for months.

**Ok they're going on a date. They know each other's names. They feel awkward and clumsy around one another. Oh the joys of romance. **

**KoLi**


	10. Reality Begins To Settle

**So, apparently writing fanfics doesn't prepare a person for a math test. I know this because I just epically failed my test tonight. So to make myself feel better I'm gonna write. **

**KoLi **

Eliza was lead to a warm cozy café that seconded as a bakery. The smells of fresh breads and pastries being baked filled with hunger and she realized that she had yet to eat today. They were seated in the back in a booth that had maroon seat covers softer then she had imagined. It was coming to someone's home, the waiter was so welcoming and the atmosphere whispered softly that it was okay to relax, it was safe here. Kevin had always loved this place, it was so exclusive and just about everyone here work in the business. There weren't any people begging for autographs or pictures of creepy mouth-breathing waiters that hit on your date.

He looked over the menu and decided that he would have a fresh baked bread bowl with beef vegetable soup. Eliza wasn't sure what to order, everything sounded amazing. Kevin noticed her struggle and suggested what he was having. "Best bread bowls in Town." He said with a wink. Eliza blushed and told the waiter what she'd have. He explained that because the bowls were made fresh it took about 45 minutes for them to come out. Eliza began to nervously stir her straw in her tea.

"So," she didn't finish a sentence, but left it open ended. She'd prefer he fill the silence.

"Eliza, tell me about yourself." She sighed.

"Eliza, 21 years old, Barista, single, I like long walks on the beach, Cheap wine and falling stars." She looked up and gave him a half grin. Kevin smiled, she was cute.

"Cheap wine and falling stars?"

"Well, I can't afford the good stuff, I rarely ever drink. I think New Years is it and falling stars are rare in this city so If I get to see one it's a big deal. Kevin Lucas, tell me about yourself."

"Kevin, age 22, Rockin guitar player, currently living in a hotel suite playing shows around the country. I like Gibson guitars, 60's and 70's rock and your beautiful blue eyes." Eliza blushed, he was smooth.

"Rocking guitar player, you think so?"

"The fans seem to think so."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry but I've never really heard your music. Unless you do indie, blues, or jazz, I haven't heard it. The only stuff I hear is whatever is played at work."

"Where do you work?"

"Starbucks." Kevin's heart jumped for joy.

"Oh, I think I'm in love. Most of my fortune is in the hands of coffee brewers around the world." Eliza smiled. _I think I love you too. _She sat up straight and hoped to god she hadn't said that out loud. Kevin was telling her a story about a road trip and a bus so she assumed she was safe and listened as the tale unfolded.

Kevin snuck a glance at his watch; he had been at the restaurant with Eliza for three and half hours. He was shocked that time had passed so quickly. But she was interesting and really funny. She was so blatantly honest and she had a youngness to her that was refreshing, he found something about her pulling him in. He never would've thought that the girl of her dreams would've been a million times better in real life. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and instantly regretted leaving it on. Six new messages, One new voicemail. Great.

"_K2, I'm running a little late. Dinner at 6 instead?"_

"_Baby, I need an answer so I kno where 2 meet u."_

"_Kevin! It's 6, what's happening? Where are u?_

"_seriously Kevin I'm sitting on a street in NY, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_  
" KEVIN CALL ME!"_

"_I'm really freaked out Kevin please call me. I don't wanna sit here anymore."_

"Paul Kevin Lucas the Second, This is your girlfriend, I'm not sure if you remember but we had plans tonight. I drove all the way from Jersey today, I have work tomorrow. I can't just sit here in New York and wait around for a phone call. I know your busy, I understand that comes with the territory, but don't you pay someone to keep track of your schedule for you? You know what? I'm going home, you can send money for the gas I wasted coming here. Bye."

Kevin sighed heavily, he had a girlfriend. He had forgotten and even worse he wasn't sure why he was even dating her. Pressure from the media calling him gay, yup that was the reason. It had been nearly a year and Danielle was expecting him to propose, everyone expected it. He wasn't sure why he hadn't until the dreams had started. It was after seeing Eliza's face he knew that Danielle was not the one he wanted to find when he woke up. Danielle was angry with him, perhaps it was time he end the ridiculous thing called a relationship. He had found the girl he wanted and she was sitting across the table from him.

**Oh happy day. Another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Sorry but I just hate the idea of Kevin marrying Danielle, he's too young. So I get to enjoy their break up even if it's just pretend. **

**KoLi**


	11. Dreams Really Do Come True

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I haven't been thinking of this story lately and I'm gonna end it now... **

**Koli**

Kevin stood outside Danielle's home shivering in the cold. He had been there for nearly fifteen minutes trying to figure out what he would say. He had never broken up with someone and it was far more stressful than he thought. He looked down at his watch and noted it was 6:00am; she would be up by now. He reached out and rang the door bell and prepared himself for the storm that was coming.

The door opened slowly and Kevin was face to face with a frightening looking Dani, make up was smeared down her cheeks and her hair was a wild mess. If he couldn't think she was beautiful now he knew she wasn't the one.

"Kevin, oh my god, what are you doing here?" Kevin began to wring his hands in circles and gripped his fingers til they were white.

" Honey, why do you look so nervous? Oh My God, are you gonna prop…? Kevin couldn't stop himself as word vomit spilled from his lips.

"Dani I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you and I don't think that we should prolong this relationship anymore. We never see each other and you're just not what I'm looking for." Kevin waited for her to cry and beg and make this harder but when there was silence he looked up at her.

"You're gay aren't you? Everyone told me you were and that you were using me. But I kept telling myself you weren't. I should've known." Kevin looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"I am not gay Dani."

"Right, whatever you say. Well Kevin I'll always love you and I totally support you. Your secret is safe with me." Kevin didn't know what to say so he decided it was best to not say anything at all. He just smiled, turned away and laughed his way back to his car. It had gone better than expected but the tabloids that would result weren't going to be pretty. No doubt she called a reporter the minute his back was turned. Oh the joys of being a celebrity. Perez would have a field day. He got into his car and looked at his phone. Eliza hadn't called him; he felt a little disappointment but decided to move on. It was early she was probably sleeping. He couldn't control the smile that spread across his features as he imagined what she looked like as she slept. He hadn't realized he was driving and wasn't fully aware of where he was until he looked up and saw Eliza's apartment. His smile grew as he climbed the stairs to her door and knocked.

Eliza woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked up at the clock 7:30am, it was Thursday she didn't have work and shouldn't even be awake. She crawled from the warm blankets and shivered down the hallway to her front door. Kevin couldn't stop himself the moment the door opened he rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm yours Eliza." Eliza took a moment to realize who it was and why some man was holding her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi Kevin," she inhaled and sighed, "Mmm, it's so good to see you." Kevin smiled into her hair as her placed his head on her shoulder.

"I broke up with Dani, after spending the day with you I couldn't be with someone like her. What I had with you in that few hours was more than she and I ever had. She wasn't the girl of my dreams." Eliza laughed and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"If I tell you something will you promise not call me crazy?" Kevin nodded his head. Eliza began to tell him of the dreams she had and of the song that was on the radio and how she thought she'd never find him until he showed up and walked past her window. Kevin began to laugh and finally told her about his strange dreams and that she was the one.

"Eliza, I. I love you. We've only know each other two days but the dreams and the song I wrote. It was all for you. I want to be yours for all eternity."

Eliza smiled and looked at the man she had dreamed of for so many nights.

"Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to make you?" Kevin didn't need her to ask twice. His lips met hers in a kiss that left her toe tingling and her head spinning. Never had she thought she would find a man who would give her that feeling. Kevin was hers and as she pulled him to her bedroom she marveled in the fact that dreams really did come true.

**The End**

** Sorry if it wasn't my best. I'm without someone to love so my imagination is a little shot. My stories are so much better when I'm happy. **

**KoLi**


End file.
